Demons
by Daydreams-About-Fallen-Stars
Summary: Lorraine/Sian... What else can I say? Will Lorraine be brave enough to let her in? Reviews very much appreciated! X


A/N: Hello! This is for LittleBooLost, because she's been asking for it since before the October half term... So here it is, finally! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! I own none of the characters (and I would say I was just playing with them but that would sound wrong...) and the song featured is Demons by imagine dragons because it just works... So yep. That's me. All of the mistakes are probably thanks to autocorrect - doing it on my iPod but I've tried to proof read the best I could! Gosh, that's a long thingy! :) please review, too! :)

* * *

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

* * *

The air outside was cold, small droplets of rain falling heavily from the menacing black clouds that lined the skyline. The street was almost deserted- only an old couple and a lone teenager on a skateboard down the whole expanse. The sea crashed loudly against the sea wall a few meters away, the salty spray tasting bitter yet nice against her lips. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind, but for once she didn't mind. Her usually flawless mascara was smudged, staining her pale face with black circles: panda eyes. Her black tailored coat, Armani, or maybe Versace. She didn't know, and didn't care. What did it matter in the grand scheme of things - which ridiculously expensive designer had made her coat? Right then it wouldn't have mattered if it was primark, at the end of the day it was just a coat, and maybe she was stupid to worry so much about the labels in her clothes. Maybe there were more important things to worry about - like the way she had just lost the love of her life over a silly mistake. She sighed, not wanting to cry, but unable to maintain the careful mask she usually wore to cover her own feelings. Maybe if she had of done that earlier she wouldn't be in this situation now? Who knows? All she knew was she couldn't keep carrying on like this - it wasn't good for her, but worse still it damaged everyone who let themselves love her. She was trouble, to be avoided at all costs, just in it for the sake of it. Out of reach, and then when you got her, and only then did you realise how poisonous she actually was. But that was the problem - she wasn't, just thought she was. (

Across Greenock, Sian's pov)

I love her but I can't. It's like some inevitable force, pulling us closer but propelling us apart, and I don't know what I can do about it. I know what I want but it's just out of my reach. No matter how much I try, how hard I try, it's never enough. I need her to see that. Why can't she see that? I love her for who she is, and I thought she loved me too... Although, I suppose she's never said anything like that, so maybe it's just me? Maybe I should tell her how I feel? I don't know. Although it's early, 9:00 I don't bother to get out any marking, or exam revision guides to look through for the kids. I step into the shower, hoping maybe the scolding water can make me forget. I hope so, what other option is there?

(Lorraine's POV)

I stride through my front door, kicking off my stilettos so hard on the tiled floor the red soled heel spike comes off, and I swear. Going into my large, luxurious kitchen, I dump my bag on the posh granite counter, the dull thud echoing through my large house. I pour myself a glass of wine, and take it through to the lounge. I sipped the dark red liquid, letting the taste and the overwhelming desire to forget everything flood my senses. I sink into the cushions, and after a while I'm three bottles down. Shaking, I carry my empty glass into the kitchen. I lift up the bottle, still half full with the precious liquid but I'm not careful enough. The green glass smashes into millions of tiny pieces, and the red inside runs around my floor, looking like blood. I sink to the floor, the glass cutting my feet, and the alcohol soaking through my clothing. Only vaguely, I remember crawling up to bed in my drunken state, because when i awake at 3am that's where I am.

(Next day - Sian's pov)

Lorraine sighed as she tapped her painted nails on the screen of her white iPhone, replying to emails with a frown on her usually bright face. She was deep in thought, and when Sian walked into the room she didn't notice. Sian sat on the side of the desk, swinging her legs before speaking. "You did well today. When he grabbed you. I was... Worried." She smiled into her cup of tea. Lorraine looked up. "Thanks. It was scary, but I suppose if that's what it takes to keep the kids safe I'd do it. They need us. To mop them up, keep em safe." She said, putting down the phone. Sian smiled, before Lorraine started speaking again. "I honestly thought he was going to kill me. That was obviously his plan with feral. And he would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for me being there. And then, he was going to kill me too." She said, her face crumpling. Sian made her way over to the chair, and wrapped her arm around the usually unbreakable benefactor. Lorraine stood up, and pulled Sian into a shaky embrace. "I couldn't bear to loose you." Sian sighed, running her free hand through her hair. "I know. If it was you, that they had taken. I'd have been so scared. I couldn't loose you." Lorraine said, and before she was even fully aware wha she was doing she placed her lips softly on Sian's. Her deepest, darkest secrets had been revealed to someone she trusted with her life, couldn't bear to loose. And she couldn't feel any better.


End file.
